Dagger Falls
|capital = |area = Daggerdale, Dalelands, North Faerûn |ruler1 = The Morn family |ruleryear1 = |ruler2 = Malyk became puppet-ruler |ruleryear2 = 1336 |ruler3 = Tren Noemfor became constable |ruleryear3 = 1353 |ruler4 = Guthbert Golthammmer took over office |ruleryear4 = 1368 |ruler5 = Randal Morn reclaimed town |ruleryear5 = 1369 |ruler6 = Sathrin Cormaeril claims throne |ruleryear6 = 1391 |rulertype = Lord/Constable |government = Lordship/Constabulary |population = |population1 = 800 |popyear1 = 1369 |population2 = 2,804 |popyear2 = 1372 |population3 = 2,000 |popyear3 = 1480 |races = |religion = Lathander, Tyr Defenses Dagger Falls had a strong stone wall encompassing the town and whilst under the rule of Zhentil Keep boasted a garrison of 100 Zhentilar soldiers, 200 mercenaries, and roughly 130 Dalesmen reserves. Two gatehouses guarded the entrances to the town, holding 35 troops each, located by the northern forest gate and eastern river gate. History The site was once used as a storage site for dwarven metals mined from the Desertsmouth Mountains to the east. As all cargo heading along the River Tesh needed to be unloaded before the Dagger Falls and reloaded on the other side it wasn't long before humans and other folk began coming to the site to trade with the dwarves. It was here that dwarven fortifications for the shipments sprang up and the beginnings of the village grew. Dagger Falls had long been the seat of power for Daggerdale if only by virtue of it being the largest settlement. The Morn family ruled the dale from Dagger Falls for centuries until 1336 DR when the Zhentarim agents deposed them. The town was then primarily controlled by series of Zhentilar-nominated constables, who held it until Randal Morn's triumphant retaking of Dagger Falls in 1369 DR. In 1372, it still existed as a frontier town under the authority of Randal Morn, Lord of Daggerdale. Notable locations ;Constable's Tower: This fortified tower served as the seat of power for the town's constable, before being afflicted by a destructive magical tempest. Shops ;Fulgath's Caravan Supplies: This shop provided basic provisions and goods useful to merchants, albeit at a 200% markup. ;Market Square: This was the town's open market area. ;Old Dulwar's Leatherworks: This store operated as a safehouse during Randal Morn's resistance and rebellion against the Zhents. ;Thund's Warehouses: Inns and taverns ;Teshford Arms: This low quality inn, with exorbitant prices, was run by a matronly woman named Olavia. ;Broken Dagger: The epitome of rough-and-tumble bars whose patrons were primarily Zhentish soldiers and mercenaries before the rebellion. ;Red Rock: A ramshackled inn frequented by the country folk. Temples ;Lathander's Light: This formerly grand temple was destroyed in a fire during the war with the Zhents and rebuilt afterwards as a testament to their determination and resiliance. Roads ;Dagger Bridge: ;Tethyamar Trail: The southbound road that continued to Serpentsbridge and Spiderhaunt Woods. ;Tesh Trail: Natural features ;Dagger Falls: The eponymous waterfall had a sheer drop and was unnavigable by boats. ;Eagles' Eyrie: This rocky knoll was home to altars sacred to the Clan Brightblade of Dwarves. Appendix Appearances *The Return of Randal Morn *Doom of Daggerdale Gallery Dagger Falls 2e.jpg|2e map References Category:Large towns Category:Settlements Category:Locations in Daggerdale Category:Locations in the Dalelands Category:Locations in North Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations Category:Locations on the Tethyamar Trail